


Hot & Bothered

by satanic_panic



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kinda steamy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Watching Arthur working out is really something else...





	Hot & Bothered

Arthur knew you were watching a he did push-ups on the bedroom floor, and every time he looked over at you, you would lick your lips and smile oh-so-innocently at him, which made an idea form in his head; slowly, Arthur sat up, and as teasingly as possible, he peeled his shirt off and tossed it aside before getting back to doing his push-ups… only, this time, he grunted loud enough for you to hear.  
  
It didn’t take a lot before you began to get hot and bothered by the show Arthur was putting on, and as hard as you tried to, you simply couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
  
“Art,” you said, almost whining, in order to gain his attention.  
  
“Yeah?” He smirked, standing up so that his bare, sweat stippled, torso was more than on display for you, causing you to bite down on your lip.  
  
“I need you,” you groaned. “_Now_.”  
“Well, look at you,” he chuckled, pinning you to the bed playfully and kissing you desperately. “All hot and bothered.”  
  
“Please,” you moaned, arching your back. “Arthur, don’t tease me.”  
  
“Your,” he kissed your neck. “Wish,” he bit down and sucked at the sensitive skin, trying his best not to groan when you moaned his name again. “Is. My. Command, darlin’.”  



End file.
